


Hiyam & Maise

by NijiDream



Category: Unteachable
Genre: Cussing, F/F, GirlonGirl, Graphic Sex, Hot, Romance, Smart-Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijiDream/pseuds/NijiDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered how that meeting between Maise and Hiyam on the school rooftop would've changed, if Leah Raeder had decided to forget Evan for a little while and just let the two of them have some fun?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiyam & Maise

_**Hi there. If you found this one-shot because Leah Raeder told you about it or because you're such an Unteachable nerd that you made it a mission to read anything Unteachable-related on the internet, welcome and it's so good to have you here!** _

_**If you have no idea what you're about to read, this is a fanfiction based on a NA book called Unteachable.** _

_**The original pairing of Unteachable is F/M, but the chemistry between the two gorgeous girls of the story, Maise and Hiyam, felt so compelling that I decided to write a little something just with them.** _

_**So here we are, with the first F/F I've ever written in my life. Hope you like it.** _

_**The story, characters and lyrical prose all belong to Leah Raeder. AKA Ninja Poet.** _

_**The book rights, to Atria. Those guys know where to find great literature.** _

_**Thank you, Leah Raeder, for helping with the editing.** _

_**Thank you, Dulce, for reading, loving and making useful suggestions for this short chapter.** _

 

 

“ … _You’ll do exactly what I say. Because you belong to me now. You’re my toy.”_

 

Hiyam sat down on the ground and studied me for a few seconds - that stupid self-satisfied expression still lingering on her face. She’d reach the filter of her cigarette soon, but she didn’t seem to care.

Her spiteful, calculating gaze was slowly replaced by something else, something milder and languorous. Her eyes lost their focus for a moment, her lips parting, making the cigarette roll slightly toward one corner of her mouth.

Smiling again, she let it fall to the ground, moving her fingers over one of her pockets, searching for another one. She found it and hastily put it behind her ear, pulling her long, jet-black hair over one shoulder.

“Actually, you’re going to do something for me. And it has nothing to do with your mother’s much-appreciated services, “ she said, pointing to the vacant spot next to her.

I sat, careful not to touch her in any way.

She surprised me though, moving her hand forward, and settling it on my thigh. It burned right through my clothes, impressing each one of her fingertips on my skin. It felt intimate and domineering.

I hated it. But I still didn’t leave.

She had me by the balls, yet I couldn’t tell her where I thought she should’ve shoved those cigarettes she seemed unable to do without.

I closed my fingers on hers, though. Just to point out that I was still in control of the fucking situation.

“I bet you’ve spent years fantasizing about a moment like this one,” I said.

“ You're like a clichéd femme fatale from the silent movies - except that you don’t have an ounce of their innate magnetism. Or their danger.”

That was a total lie. Hiyam, with her cinnamon skin, full, provocative lips and teardrop-shaped pitch-black eyes, looked exactly like a modern Mata Hari, ready to seduce you and steal all your secrets.

Except she didn’t have to break your heart in order to do that. She was ready to break you, literally, if you got in her way.

She'd already managed to expose my two worst secrets.

You had to admit it: she was one hot manipulating bitch.

She tapped my leg, letting her hand travel the length of my slender thigh now, pausing on the knee and sliding it slowly up, her target pretty clear.

I crushed her fingers with mine.

“I’ll do it, ” I hissed through clenched teeth. “Cut the crap and just let me go back to class.”

The look she gave me, made me feel both furious and helpless.

“You poor little thing. Still convinced I’m keeping you here against your will. I can think of a thousand ways you could’ve freed yourself from this situation already and told me to fuck off. Don’t you see? You want to be here. You want me to keep touching you.”

She let go of my leg, closing her hand around my jaw instead.

“You can still feel the warmth of my touch. The moment I brushed my fingers against you, it went straight to that lovely place between your legs. The place Mr. Wilke seems to enjoy so much. And now you keep sucking on your lip, wondering if you could ever forget the taste of my pussy in your mouth.”

My head spun so fast, for a moment I feared I was the one about to fall off the roof.

My face probably looked ready to blow up by that point. And not because her words had embarrassed me. There wasn’t anything even remotely offending or revolting at her suggestion that I might like girls.

The idea of having sex with one had always left me more turned-on than shocked by my own thoughts. What I found really infuriating, though, was that she'd been right: at some unconscious level I did want to be close to her, let her touch me. And if I didn’t remind myself that she was currently busy blackmailing both me and Evan, I’d have easily confessed it.

“Look at you, all flushed and seething,” she said. “Do I have this effect on you? Are you so horny that you can’t keep your emotions under control anymore?”

She had such a triumphant look that I wanted to smack it off her face over and over again.

“Fuck you,” I said.

She lowered her eyelids, opening her mouth slightly.

Her black eyes were liquid and fiery.

I’d just said the thing she wanted to hear the most.

She moved her thumb over my bottom lip, pressing gently on the tender flesh, before drawing back and jumping to her feet - effectively breaking the spell.

“Come,” she said. “Let’s go back inside.”

I thought better of replying with a smart retort. It was her game, after all, and she dictated the rules.

I could only hope she was done fucking with my head.

I followed behind, keeping my attention focused on her form. Her dark hair hung down her back, swaying gently in the icy wind, unaffected by its penetrating force. It was as if nothing really touched her. Not the cold, not the fear of being exposed herself. She knew she was safe, no matter what she did.

She walked with a self-confidence that I hated.

I hated the idea that it was money and her father’s flattering, that had made her like that.

I had to rely solely on myself, and I’d never have wasted my precious time incinerating my brain to the point that I couldn’t tell the difference between what was real and what drug-induced anymore.

We reached the stairwell in mere seconds, the freezing cold only less biting, now that the roof door was closed.

Still, I found it hard to keep my shivering under control.

Hiyam stopped abruptly in front of me, and I had to take a step back, to avoid crashing into her.

Stupid bitch and her jerky movements.

“Actually,” she said in a low, and too-pleased voice, “I don’t think I’ll let you go back to your class just like that.”

“What the fuck, Hiyam?”

She approached me unhurriedly, as if still undecided about my fate. She closed in on me, until our breasts were touching and I could feel her breath on my face. Contrary to her attitude, it wasn't sour and unpleasant. It was clean, sweet, and inviting, just like her smell.

There was nothing about her I could mock her for, no matter how desperately I tried to find it.

“Like I said before, you're hot, Maise. I might not be your type, but you happen to be mine...”

She stroked my cheek, before grasping the front of my flannel shirt.

“I want you. I don't give a fuck whom you'd rather hook up with. And I'm ready to forget about your fuck buddy, as long as you-”

“Stop it, Hiyam,” I said fleebly, the closer our contact, the weaker my resolution.

She wrung the fabric tightly around her first, her knuckles brushing against the swell of my breasts. She made a point in letting me know just how interested she was in touching them at her own pace.

Despite everything, the resentment, the cold, the sense of protectiveness toward Evan, I felt it all over my body. The sexual tension between us was impossible to ignore, as well as the heady, mouth-watering scent of her skin and the lingering warmth it left on me.

She pushed one leg between mine, bending her head to whisper in my ear:

“Let me just show you how good it could be… I bet Mr. Wilke can’t make you come the way I can.”

And she nipped my neck, letting the tip of her tongue play around the little bite she left. I arched my back off the wall, brushing the front of my body – breasts to hips – against hers.

As if responding to an open invitation, she grabbed and squeezed my ass, trapping me in her hot, unrestrained force.

The power of it seeped through my clothes, penetrating into my skin, undressing me of my identity, of the composed and careful persona I had created for the world to see, leaving me exposed and alive.

“Just let me go,” I hissed, fast and rugged. “I'll get you the drugs. What else am I supposed to do to make you stop?”

My quick exhalation turned into a helpless moan, when she kissed me instead of answering.

Her smooth tongue didn’t wait for me to react. It lapped at my lips lazily at first, founding its way into my mouth slowly. She plunged in, caressing and then conquering with fierce and total determination, showing me how good it could feel. How devastatingly good it already was.

I gathered her hair in my hands, pulling it to separate her mouth from mine. She gasped, but not from pain. When I found myself face to face with her again, she looked like she was ready to fall on her knees and fuck me senseless.

She was even more beautiful without her ever-present cocky expression, all velvety skin and feral gaze.

“You're fucking nuts,” I said.

She tried to kiss me again, but I kept her at a distance, trying to gauge my feelings about this.

I was throbbing with desire and my thighs kept contracting, stupidly trying to contain the primordial, raw pleasure of longing and anticipation, afraid she would let go and leave me with just these few minutes of madness.

“You love it,” she breathed, before grabbing both my arms and trapping them against my hips, effectively putting an end to my attempt of taking things slow.

 _I do_ , some part of my brain thought.

I closed my eyes, letting go of all my doubts and reservations with a trembling breath that felt both like defeat and relief.

When she kissed me again, she did it with unexpected tenderness. She caressed my hair, fingers light and just a bit hesitant, as if she didn't know what to do exactly, now that I'd stopped fighting back.

She coaxed my tongue into action again with a mesmerizing, circling movement. I followed her lead, finding myself soon lost to her rhythm and flavor.

I sucked on her tongue slow and deep, aware of the noises generating from my throat.

I'd start humping her leg soon, for how crazy she was driving me.

As if sensing my growing arousal, she brought one hand to the front of my leggings, putting it inside and biting my lower lip hard at the same time.

I jumped a little, when her fingers skimmed over my hipbone and my gasp resonated through the stairwell, when she pulled my panties to the side, stroking my sex directly.

“Shit, you're soaked.”

“Shut up!”

“No need to feel embarrassed,” she whispered, barely containing a laugh.

“When I eat you out, you won't care anyway. I can't wait to lick you until I can't remember any other taste.”

“God, you're so gross!”

She removed her hand from my pants, kneeling down on the floor. She eyed the lower half of my body without even trying to suppress her yearning.

“Open your shirt.”

I shook my head. “You open it.”

She reached for the last button without hesitation.

“You're getting used to being worshiped like this,” she said.

I smiled, for the first time since she had come to talk to me.

“It's your fault. You want it, you do it.”

“Ah, spoiled and bossy. It doesn't take much to turn into someone like that, hmmm?”

“I learned from the best.”

She huffed, a lame attempt at hiding a laugh. She looked pleased – almost proud – that I had given her a sort of compliment.

She started working on my shirt buttons then, opening it in just a matter of seconds. I was only wearing my bra under, and she stared at it with a hunger that made me feel completely bare already. I wanted her hands on me so much, that I dared her to take it off with my eyes.

She reached for each cup, lowering it enough so that both my breasts were on display.

I felt my exposed skin tingle under her gaze, and soon after goosebumps covered my breasts, making it unbearable to keep my focus on Hiyam and my sanity intact. The cold only made the helpless, ecstatic sensation stronger.

“Fuck, Maise O'Malley. You're so fucking gorgeous that I could stare at you for days.”

She stroked one of my nipples with her index finger.“Will you come for me?”

 She hooked the other hand under my leggings and underwear, shoving them down until they were at mid-thigh level.

“There's a big chance I will, yeah.”

The chilling air that hit me at my exposed and swollen sex felt like a deep caress. I was so on display, so unprotected. I wasn't used to showing myself in such a vulnerable position. It scared me and excited me, the sensations feeding on one another.

Hiyam could sense the duality of my feelings. She got off on people's fear and shit like that. Yet, the way she kept studying my naked body, that awe-filled air, the way her breath got labored and deep and irregular... It was as if she could almost choke on her own desire.

And I could feel my pleasure growing by the minute.

 _What do you really want from me? -_ I wanted to ask, but the only noises I could manage to form were faint and weakened by excitement.

She slowly started circling my clitoris with her thumb, straining on her knees to reach one of my breasts and lick it, from its base to the hard and hypersensitive tip. I was struck by a powerful dizziness and pressed hard against the wall, searching for a hold I couldn't possibly find anymore. She closed her mouth around my breast, sucking on my chilled and trembling skin. I was all in her mouth, being absorbed by her own body.

I moaned and her finger worked harder on my clit, following the opening of my sex and thrusting into me for three, four times, before resuming its original position.

“I want to lick all of you,” she half-groaned, before following an invisible path from my moist breast to the still dry one, pressing for a moment her full lips on the valley between them. She inhaled my scent, letting her hot, shaky breath go in one deep exhale, as if to infuse my skin with it.

“Use more fingers, please,” I said.

She paused, raising her head from my body.

Once at eye-level again, she kissed me lightly. Her wet lips spread saliva all around my mouth and I licked all of her that I could reach with my own lips.

She started fucking me for real then, two fingers working on my clit in a frenzied, meticulous way. She was so good at it, careful to apply the perfect pressure with her rounded, slightly calloused fingertips.

“Yes, like that,” I moaned, rewarding her with a sloppy and delirious kiss.

It wouldn't take long before I came. It didn't matter that I felt empty and missed the sensation of being completely filled, the thought of Evan and the way his cock pushed inside of me slowing my orgasm down only a little.

This different way of being fucked, my sex clenching and aching, desperate for deeper stimulation, added more to the whole experience.

“Beautiful Maise, you love it so much...”

I nodded, eyes closed, hands on her jaw, keeping her close to me, to the words full of awe and pleasure and the profanities I regaled her with.

“Fuck, I'm going to come.”

A rush of heat set me on fire, goosebumps covering my naked skin, and I moaned loudly, riding her fingers with total abandon, chasing the rhythm of the orgasm as it started shaking my body.

“Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop,” I chanted, my voice a piercing whine.

I ceased existing for a few seconds. Nothing mattered to me anymore, I didn't have a functioning brain, a life, a man, a crazy mother.

Anything that wasn't pleasure-related shut down. My body had taken control of it all, and it was such a glorious feeling.

Hiyam didn't say anything, just kept breathing on my lips, taking in my delirium for its whole duration. I'm sure it was a fucking sight to see.

I slowly took control of my body and mind again, my dreamy state quickly replaced by a deep irritation. I knew it was just a matter of seconds, before I spoiled everything. Just then, as I was about to open my mouth and ruin it, she spoke with a throaty, amazed voice.

“And I didn't even eat you out yet.”

We both laughed, forehead against forehead, our labored breaths mixing together.

“Shut the fuck up, Hiyam!”

 


End file.
